About Time!
by Princessdarkfairy
Summary: It's Djok's 18th birthday, and Mei has brought him out shopping for awhile- on the way home he has to cary bags! How unfair? No? Well, this is how it is! Mild sexual innuendo- nothing major though!


**Amiee: Hehe... I'm here again, another Galactik Football Fanfiction from me, this is my third, and I'm glad that everyone that reviewed my other two seemed to like my last two; although there are still not enough fanfictions!!  
I propose an idea, we all work together to get one hundred fanfictions of Galactik Football by New Years, there won't be anything special but just getting there right should be a pleasure in it's self! Right? Then you can say to you're self as well; that you put some of those stories up, and we should all review everyone else's!  
Oh, I won't be able to review to many people's at the moment but I will! My inbox for my e-mail is quite literally a nightmare- it's what I get for not going on for a month... Anyways enough of my rambling, on to the oneshot!!**

**Micro-Ice: Amiee doesn't own Galactik Football... I would be afraid if she did!**

**Chapter one: My Birthday...?**

"Mei... I don't want to go shopping..." D'jok whined as he was dragged from his room by his shopping addicted girlfriend Mei.

"Oh, come on D'jok! Shopping is fun!" Mei replied, her high ponytail swinging as she dragged D'jok in to an elevator. D'jok didn't say anything else, he didn't want to cross an angry Mei...

"Five hours... we've been shopping for five hours... NO MORE!! PLEASE I BEG WHOEVER RULES THIS PLACE!! PLEASE!!" D'jok said screaming souly to himself, Mei must have bought at least one of everything- or at least one of half the shop... And what really annoyed D'jok, is that he was the one carrying it all.

"Wow D'jok! You're so strong! I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like you!" Mei giggled as she walked towards the hotel, D'jok's hopes rose as they headed to the hotel, thinking he may get the rest of the evening off duty from his girlfriend.

"D'jok, do you want to watch a movie later in my room?" D'jok looked at Mei strangely... she wasn't ever so clingy was she? Was he only noticing now? Was she really this demanding...? But once he saw the look in her eyes he couldn't help but agree to what she had just said.

"Good! Well see you later, oh and I'll get those bags later!" Mei said, walking away from him, then D'jok realized it, Mei; his own girlfriend hadn't wished him a happy birthday...

"So much for being my good girlfriend... huh... a note? Why?" D'jok read the note, his dad remembered it was his birthday and had left a note! Sonny Blackbones! "I haven't seen Tharn, Ahito, Micro-Ice... or anyone else except Mei today... Training was cancelled so what am I going to do until Mei comes to get her stuff...?" D'jok asked himself as he looked around the room expectantly, as if something would just pop out.

"Hurry up Micro-Ice! Put that there!!! D'jok is on his way!He'll be here in a minute!! HURRY!!" Mei yelled at Micro-Ice, as they prepared the final decorations for D'jok's eighteenth. Almost everything was done for it.

Knock. Knock.

"D'jok's here!! EVERYONE HIDE!!!" Mei said again, everyone ran for a place so they wouldn't be seen, not that that would be bad of course... but a surprise is a surprise...

Mei opened the door, and welcomed a depressed looking D'jok in to her room, she felt bad for not saying happy birthday to him earlier but, she had wanted to wait until now.

"D'jok..."

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Mei yelled embracing him in a hug, in which he happily returned, once let go, Mei continued on to her bed, patting for D'jok to sit down beside her, as D'jok did this, everyone else revealed themselves- much to his surprise.

"SURPRISE!!!" They yelled, Micro-Ice tackling D'jok with a bear hug that could kill.

"Micro...Ice.... can'...t... bre-....the..." D'jok said as Mei pulled Micro-Ice off of him.

"You guys threw me a surprise paty?"

"Yep, it was Micro-Ice's idea." Mei smiled warmly at Micro-Ice, who smirked at his out of the ordinary idea.

"Wow Micro- didn't think you had it in you!" D'jok said patting his friend on the back, after all he had done a good job of keeping it secret from him.

"Actually, we were all amazed Micro-Ice didn't tell you." Mark said, sitting beside D'jok, handing him a couple of boxes wrapped up.

"Presents from us all- and Yuki." Yuki had recently left the Snowkids, to continue her studies back on Planet Nezza (I made that up because I felt like it).

"COOL!! PRESENTS!!" Instead of D'jok yelling this, it was Micro-Ice who seemed like he wanted to dive for them, but made himself stop before he did.

"I'll open them first."

In the end D'jok got:

Two Footballs- both signed by different teams (Being a Snowkid had it's benefits!)

A coloring book and crayons- he laughed a lot, and it was revealed that Micro-Ice bought him this.

A book on how to defeat you're enemies- Mark thought of this one, inside was a note that spoke crudely of Sinedd.

The new Giro and games (I made that up, it's kind of like a ps3 only cooler and more future). A few had put money into this, seeing as it was incredibly expensive!

A ballerina and a jewellery set... This was from Tharn

And finally, a pair of jeans from Yuki.

"Wow thanks everyone for the presents, I especially love yours Micro-Ice!" D'jok said enthuisiastically, which in a sense was true, he did like coloring...

Okay lets have lots of fun!!

After a further five hours of non stop play, truth or dare everyone decided to go.

"See you tomorrow guys!" Mei yelled as D'jok came back from the bathroom, she grinned and hugged him tightly, bringing him to her bed.

"I better go Mei..."

"I know but, I haven't given you my birthday present yet." D'jok rose his eyebrow to her, she smiled warmly, the kissed him.

"Here you go." Mei said handing him a box...

"A... bracelet?" D'jok enquired to Mei, looking at her.

"Read the engraving!"

"To My Darling D'jok, Who's Always There for me... I LOVE YOU." D'jok smiled at the present, and lunged at Mei; smothering her with hugs and kisses...

--

"That was brilliant D'jok!" Mei said, rolling beside him a few hours later, her dishevveled hair tumbling past her shoulders.

"That was THE best birthday present ever!" D'jok said pulling Mei on top of him.

**--------------------------------**

**The End!**

**Amiee: Frankly I'm disappointed. Yes it was rushed- please forgive me.**


End file.
